<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Collisions by MockingJayXXT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853798">Love Collisions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockingJayXXT/pseuds/MockingJayXXT'>MockingJayXXT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Collisions Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MockingJayXXT/pseuds/MockingJayXXT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates. A collision of happiness and love. Soulmarks. Confirmation that your soulmate is around. </p>
<p>All Isabella wants is to feel that collision of love that can only be described as ‘unexplainable’.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Collisions Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1 - Friday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello to anyone who will be reading this!! I will try my best to update every week and If now every week then every 2 weeks! </p>
<p>The editing process takes a bit due to the person who is helping me but we’ll get these chapters out to readers!! Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Your soulmate is the person who will fill that mark with color. They bring color into your life, too. Soulmates make us complete and fulfill our life purpose as humans. That’s why your soul mark is so important, Isabella.’</p>
<p>My mother’s words always stay in the back of my head at all times of the day. Her words bring joy and a spark of light back into my everyday life. Even my mothers voice keeps me at bay when the stress becomes too much. I just have to remember her words.</p>
<p>Soulmate. It’s a word that brings joy to some and despair to others. Soulmates take patience to find. No matter where they are, everyone eventually finds them. Their mark fills with color and the lines become more prominent on the skin confirming the soulmark is completed. Some find their soulmate accidentally while others are extremely unlucky to have a full soulmark but have no idea who their soulmate actually is. </p>
<p>As a Junior in high school soulmates are a popular topic. I can’t go a day without hearing whispers about a lucky couple finding their soulmate. On the downside there are also the couples that come to realize they’re not meant to be. Those relationships end up with tears and heartbreak. They of course don’t last very long. Neither does the whispers. </p>
<p>I’m not one to whisper amongst the mostly female crowds, but even I can’t ignore the love between some of the pairings. They really are perfect for each other in every sense. Even their zodiacs match. It’s a collision of joy, trust and of course a lot of love. </p>
<p>I yearn for that feeling. An unexplainable sensation between two souls that match like the perfect puzzle pieces. Every second looking at one another feels as if time has stopped. All the stories I’ve heard sound like a cheesy romance novel love at first sight scene. </p>
<p>It makes me even more nervous to find ‘the one’. Will my experience be the same as all those beautiful poems and short stories? Or will it be a disaster like some of the less enjoyable stories I’ve read?</p>
<p>I shake my head at the thought and let out a breath I had no idea I have been holding. My duet partner raises her eyebrow, but I shrug it off. I don’t want her or anyone in on my thoughts just yet.</p>
<p>Today we have to perform our duet for the drama class. For the last 4 weeks myself and Beth, another Junior were assigned a small part of the writing team's original play. Our teacher Mr. Rose gave us one of the main two characters' intense fight scenes. The words that are shared between them is the part we’ll be focusing on today. Mr. Rose told us way before that the fight scene will be done another day. I still thank him to this day. Fight scenes are not my thing, at all. </p>
<p>Both of us clear our throats, waiting for the que to begin. </p>
<p>I know I will not make a mistake with my lines but Beth is so good with her character that sometimes I take the intense lines personally. We finish the performance with a final slam of our feet from the built up anger within our characters, sending the rest of the class into a roar of clapping. Even our teacher is clapping. </p>
<p>Beth and I bow as we hear the bell ring within the auditorium. Letting out a thankful sigh, I ran to my bag, quickly heading towards my last class of the day. </p>
<p>Acting has been running through my family's blood since as long as I can remember. My mother had a few scenes in movies and shows but my father is the real star. He’s been in so many big movies It puts me in the spotlight. Everyone knows I’m his daughter, only child too. The child prodigy of Cleo Vanda, actor and singer. Not a fun title to live up to when only a high school student.  </p>
<p>I enter the classroom and my friend pats my normal seat next to her. She always smells like lavender and reminds me of a black cherry. That sounds funny in my head but her dark red hair and goth outfits put those thoughts in my head. The only contrast to her ‘dark cherry’ looks are her eyes. They shine at any moment of the day and are extremely vibrant since they are a dark violet. She knows they’re unnatural but uses them to her advantage. I giggle to myself  knowing anyone would think I’ve fallen for the girl’s charm. </p>
<p>Victoria Shoda. The flirtatious and mysterious freshman that I've been friends with since the beginning of the year. Now October, Victoria and I have been getting even closer. I even checked my soulmark the day after meeting her but nothing changed. </p>
<p>We hit it off instantly and became a ‘power duo’ amongst the student body. She picks and chooses her type of people to be around and will openly admit if someone is not her type. </p>
<p>Walking towards my seat with my head down I hear “So what’s got you so down today hmmm?” I sit down at my desk next to her and I sigh. </p>
<p>“My performance with Beth went well, but I really need to stop getting so personal with my characters..” My chin rests in my palm hiked up on the desk. I can tell I look like a weirdo right now, but at this moment I don’t care. </p>
<p>Victoria hums softly, fixing a piece of my hair that had gone loose and tucking it behind my ear. Just normal Victoria things. “You really should darling. You are so much like Jade it’s actually quite funny.” </p>
<p>That name. I’ve heard it before, everyone has. Everyone who has spoken to Victoria for more than ten minutes knows about this ‘Jade’ person. She speaks about them so much but yet I still don’t know anything about them. </p>
<p>“Victoria, who is ‘Jade’? Do they even go to our school? How did you even meet them? Are they a secret lover that I don’t know about? ” My curiosity turns on me though making me sound desperate. </p>
<p>“Jade? Oh yes, she’s my roommate.” Victoria says simply. My eyes widen, clearly confused. </p>
<p>“I've been to your place many times Vic and your room doesn’t even look like you live there let alone two people. Plus you live with your parents! You’re confusing me—“ my hands cover my face as I sigh dramatically. Victoria only giggles at my reaction, which confuses my poor brain even more. </p>
<p>“Poor Isabel. Confused and so oblivious. Jade sleeps with me of course. She’s actually very cute when she sleeps~” I sat there staring at her with a thousand questions but the bell rings indicating class has started.</p>
<p>Victoria is one of the most interesting freshmen I’ve ever met. Her being younger than me made me think that we weren’t going to get along. After the forced icebreaker we had to do on the first day, our friendship started to bloom. Now that it’s the end of October, we have grown a lot closer. Shopping dates and sleepovers almost every weekend. Parties on home game nights full of dancing and not caring about the consequences of the next day. Victoria and I are a force to be reckoned with from all the activities we do together. In my 3 years of being in high school I have never met someone who matched my energy but also brought out sides of me that I had no idea existed. That’s the biggest reason why our anatomy class is at all interesting to me. Meeting Victoria has changed my life completely.   </p>
<p>After the bell rings signaling the end of the day and of the week, I turn towards Victoria as we pack up. </p>
<p>“Can I come over today? Maybe we can go to a party even.” I smile at the red head. Deep down I am still extremely curious about Jade. A good party does sound fun right about now though. </p>
<p>Victoria fixes her hair by swatting it back behind her shoulder. She returns the smile and nods. “Of course darling. Jade will be home so you can meet her too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2 - ‘Jade’</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride to Victoria’s house is silent besides the background music. Vic makes herself at home in the passenger seat with little care. I don’t mind her careless behavior in the car since it’s not that important to me. My car is one my father got me before I could even drive without him beside me. A 2018 Honda Accord and according to my father it is the best car of the new year. I decided to believe him and I drove it around everywhere. I don’t complain about anything he gives me anyways. I may be the daughter of a rich man, but I’m not a spoiled brat like some rich kids are. </p><p>Once I pull into the familiar driveway, Victoria stops me before I can step out by simply placing her hand over mine. My eyes meet hers, raising an eyebrow in her direction. </p><p>“Jade is a bit of a shy girl. She may not even speak to you. Don’t force yourself on her okay darling?” Victoria sounds a little bit more serious than she normally does, so I agree with a simple nod. She nods back and opens her door, stepping out. </p><p>I follow along, letting her take the lead towards her front door. Normally I don’t look through the window to the living room but the sudden figure running away from it catches my attention. There are no cars in the driveway, meaning this person has no car or walks home. </p><p>“Jaden darling, I’m home.” Victoria calls out suddenly as she enters the home. Obviously she knows that the other girl is home and not some random person in the house. </p><p>“Welcome home..Victoria.” A quiet and feminine voice comes from my left side. Hiding behind the wall leading to the many doors in the house is a black haired girl with just as dark eyes. She’s pale like Victoria but has less pink to her skin. Her body looks skinny but strong enough to lift a good amount of pounds. I find myself admiring the girl, before smiling at her with a small wave. Remembering Victoria’s words, I don’t say anything back to her. </p><p>“Jade darling, this is Isabella. I’m sure I’ve mentioned her before to you hmm?” Jade only nods from Victoria’s words, meeting my eyes in an intense stare. It kind of looks like she’s glaring at me. </p><p>“Perfect! Then you wouldn’t mind me bringing her to our room right? You can stay out here if you’d like to, baby.” I turn suddenly towards Vic from the pet name she’s giving to the other girl. My mouth opens to question her but I shut it and save the question for later. This whole interaction is making me even more confused. Victoria doesn’t call anyone baby. </p><p>“I-I don’t mind at all. It’s your room too you know.” Jaden hides even more behind the wall, clearly from the sudden embarrassment making her blush. I can see the flush on her ears from the distance we have from each other. Victoria takes my hand and leads me towards the room I’ve been in many times before this. Jade follows behind us and shuts the door once we’re all inside. I sit down at the desk chair like I normally do while Victoria sits on the bed. Jade stands awkwardly at the door before Victoria runs her hand invitingly over the spot next to her. </p><p>A sudden tension grows inside the room once Jade sits next to Victoria. Something is definitely up with those two. My mouth opens to ask the question from earlier but Victoria interrupts me. </p><p>“Isabel, dear, you were curious about who Jade is to me before right?” I close my mouth and nod slowly. Victoria giggles so innocently that anyone would be convinced she’s a little girl again. “Jade here is just my roommate, really. A relationship like what you think is going on here is not. Oh yes, we do share a few cuddle sessions here and there but that’s normal for us, right Jade darling?” Jade’s eyes meet mine while Victoria speaks and I can tell now that she’s purposely glaring at me. Once Victoria’s question catches her attention, they soften while looking at Victoria. </p><p>“Yes...you don’t take anything serious anyways.” Jade says bluntly, catching me off guard. Victoria’s smile in the other girls direction doesn’t seem phased by the statement at all. </p><p>Victoria runs her hand slowly on top of Jade’s, taking it to hold. Jade doesn’t fight the gesture and instead stares back at me. “Jade’s real name is Jaden but I gave her the cute nickname a while ago.” Instantly Jaden’s face turns red as she pulls her hand away from Victoria’s suddenly. </p><p>My mind tries to process everything that is happening between the two girls. Victoria I’ve known for a good amount of time while Jaden I’ve known for less than 5 minutes. Though with the way they look at each other it seems my 2 months of knowing Victoria has nothing on how long they have known each other. A voice deep within my head tries to come to the surface but I push it back down to speak instead. “So how long have you two known each other then? You seem really close!” </p><p>Jaden’s eyes widened a bit at the question. She stands and walks out of the room with nothing to say. My hand reaches out to her in any attempt to keep her inside the conversation but she’s gone before. Victoria sighs long and deeply and then looks up at me from across the room. </p><p>“We should save this topic for another time okay darling? Besides, we need to get ready for this party you speak of~” She reminds me about what I had mentioned earlier. Yeah, a party does sound like a good idea tonight. I stand and go over to Victoria’s closet. She stands up to follow behind me as I open the doors. Inside is mostly Victoria’s clothes but a few outfits I have left here are hung up in the corner. Particularly there are lots of dresses that if my dad found out I had he would be extremely disappointed. </p><p>Even with Victoria being a sly and flirtatious woman, I still feel comfortable changing in front of the woman. After removing my jacket I look over at Victoria to see her standing in front of the mirror with her skirt hiked up. Along her right thigh reaching up to where her panty line is is her soulmark. I have never seen the whole thing until this very moment but it’s obviously completed. The black lines are dark and the black ink filling the rose pattern stands out along her pale thigh. </p><p>“Staring now aren’t we?” Victoria sees my eyes wandering over her thigh through the mirror, her own face visible in it now. I nod slowly and walk towards her. Once behind her my hand reaches out to touch the soulmark. My eyes look into hers for a silent exchange of permission. Thankfully she nods her head with a small smile, moving the end of the skirt away from the mark completely. As soon as I touch the soul mark my own starts to burn with a new sensation I’ve never felt before. It doesn’t hurt but it’s definitely not pleasant. At first it’s bearable until my hand begins to run over the inked skin. Pulling my hand away I stand up all the way to look at Victoria. </p><p>“Do you know who it is?” I ask as a hushed whisper. Victoria hums quietly to herself while running her hand along the skin. She then puts down her skirt and turns around towards the closet. </p><p>“I don’t know who it is darling. But whoever it is, they are very lucky indeed.” Her head turns towards Isabella’s with a smile creeping across her face before she focuses her attention back on the large collection of dresses the woman has. </p><p>My brain tells me to question Victoria more but deep down I knew that the topic of a soul mark being full but not knowing who it is can be an extremely sensitive topic. Sometimes a completed soulmark but no soulmate means they have died and that left the other half of the bond completely broken even if they didn’t even know who they were. </p><p>The idea of Victoria being upset hurts me a lot more than I want it to. She’s always upbeat and there for everyone even if she’s a blunt woman. </p><p>My thoughts stop racing once I realize I’ve been staring at Victoria changing out of her school outfit from the day. Thankfully the other woman hadn’t noticed or she did and decided to ignore it. Once Vic is slipping into her dress for the night I make my way to the closet as well. Inside my section of the closet are a range of blue and black dresses. Victoria decided on a completely black one so I take out a navy blue of my own. Placing it on the bed I begin to strip down to my undergarments. I stop to stare at my own soulmark in the mirror across the room.</p><p>Victoria notices the soulmarks faded ink too but doesn’t hold back from speaking her mind. “You’ll find them dear. Besides, soulmates now are hard to deal with. Live your life while you can~” she sways her hips invitingly on the other side of the room. My lips curl into a smile even if I had just been upset. Victoria always knows how to cheer me up. I take up her offer as soon as the dress is pulled all the way up, walking up to her. She wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap mine around her waist. We sway to the humming coming from Victoria’s lips which happens to be one of the songs we were listening to on the way here. </p><p>I watch as she leans her head against me still humming. The slow dance turns into a spin and a few twirls from both of us. No matter what the situation we always end up having fun together. The best part is that I know Victoria is not romantically interested in me and I’m not interested in her either so our relationship is purely friendship. </p><p>After a couple hummed songs we stop our little dance together and laugh a bit. Too bad Jaden left so early or she’d be joining in on our dancing. </p><p>The next hour happens to be just Vic applying makeup on herself and a little on me. She constantly repeats that a darker eyeshadow would bring out my ‘crystal blue eyes’ even more but I refused and only put on mascara. Makeup has never appealed to me in any sense. I don’t mind a little but a lot like Victoria puts on is too much for me. </p><p>She sprays a bit of hairspray over her curly tips and then looks over at me. I stop fixing up my hair to admire the woman. Victoria always goes all out for parties. “You look stunning as always Vic.” I smile at her which she returns but it slowly becomes a frown. She rushes over to me and takes the curling iron from my hand. </p><p>“You forgot a few strands back here dear.” I let her take over and watch the expression she has over her face from the mirror. No matter what the situation she always looks beautiful. Vic was right, whoever is her soulmate is extremely lucky. </p><p>“There~ now we may head out. You feeling up to it still?” She stands up behind me and turns off the curling iron. I stand up too, taking in my appearance. My hair is normally wavy but with the curls it looks much poofier. The color of my hair looks like a fading brown which makes me  appear older than I am. I sadly got that from my father. The one thing I got from my mother are my eyes. Bright blue with a hint of gold around the pupil, according to Victoria. I’m obsessed with Victoria’s eyes while the woman constantly says she wishes for my eyes instead. Weird friendship I’d say. </p><p>Turning towards Vic, I nod with my usual lip rising, teeth barely showing smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3 - Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We take the long way to the house that someone told us the party's at. Mostly for myself to prepare my nerves for what’s about to happen. Usually when Victoria ends up at a party she gets lost in the crowd and ‘happens to wake up in the hosts bed’. Which I of course know she definitely slept with them, but I don’t judge Victoria’s choices. </p><p>My own choices are not the best either. I’ve slept around a couple times before. With girls and boys too. When Victoria says to live life I truly do with the best of both worlds. </p><p>Tonight I don’t plan to do anything crazy just a few drinks and then take Victoria home before she ends up stuck at this random kids house the whole night. I look around the house once we enter through the front door and notice there are a lot of people here. Whoever this kid is must be extremely popular and rich. </p><p>Victoria gives me a wink before disappearing in between the dancing bodies spread throughout the entire first floor. Somehow I make my way to the kitchen which is not much better. Couples making out on the counters and drunk lingerers standing around the cooler of drinks. Just to get a drink I have to shove my way past their swaying bodies. </p><p>After finally getting an ice cold drink and a place to escape the noise, the backyard, I let myself relax. Pulling out my phone to check the time and seeing it is only seven thirty tells me this will be a long night no matter what happens. </p><p>I pour the rest of the drink into the grass and head back inside. My feet shake a bit from the little bit of alcohol in my system. I’ve never been one to take it well, usually ending up trashed after 3 beers. Somehow I’m able to sneak into the center of the dancing crowd, letting myself enjoy the feeling of constant heat all around me. The first song I hear is an upbeat rave song that everyone jumps too in unison. By the third song it becomes a little sexier. Instantly I feel hands on my hips from behind and a large body press up against me. </p><p>Whoever they are, they’re not the best dancer or are extremely drunk. Finally I turn around to look up at whoever this person is. His muscular figure is not surprisingly. Surfer boy haircut and blonde locks mixed with dark brown eyes. The grin he’s wearing across his lips shows no hidden intentions. </p><p>“I’m not looking for a hook up so you can just find another one if you want it so bad!” I have to shout over the music and thankfully he hears. He shakes his head laughing loud enough that I can hear it over the music. </p><p>“Oh I’m not looking for someone to lay with, I’m looking for someone to dance with! And you seem extremely into it.” His hands go infront of him as he sways his hips to the music. I watch, Intrigued with this mans honesty. It’s kind of cute how much he likes to dance even if he’s not the best. </p><p>“Name is Isabella, and yours?” I ask just loud enough for him to hear. He perks up at the question, looking down at me directly with that same grin across his face. </p><p>“Tristan! Nice to meet you Isabella, I’ve heard of you but never got to speak with you, until now. It’s an honor!” He laughs as he bows dramatically. I smile at his silly action before going back to moving in front of him to the music. I can’t call this movement dancing because it’s not even close to that neither is whatever Tristan is doing. We have fun though for the next few songs enjoying each others time. The songs start to get slower now for the couples so Tristan takes my hand, leading me towards the kitchen. That same couple from earlier is just now leaving the kitchen but besides them no one is in here which is extremely surprising. </p><p>“So, you’re an actor right?” He still has to speak kind of loud for me to hear him, but as he pops open two beers for us I decide to engage in his small talk. </p><p>He hands me the beer and takes a big gulp of his own, “yeah I am. Well I’m trying to be one. Haven’t been allowed to be in anything yet, dad’s rule.” I laugh nervously, realizing I went a little too deep into the question. Hopefully this guy won’t remember this conversation tomorrow. “What do you do?” </p><p>Tristan acts like he’s been waiting for that question, leaning forward on the counter to get closer to me. “I’m a starting running-back for our football team, can’t you tell with the jacket?” He puffs out his shirt and I finally realize what he’s wearing. A black muscle shirt with the usual high school football team jacket. His number is twenty five and I can see that since it’s on his sleeve. </p><p>I’m not all that impressed though. Football players are definitely not my type, and he’s just proving it even more with the way he’s acting. Way too confident in himself. “I see now since your jacket is extremely obvious! Do you happen to know who the host of this party is?” The music suddenly begins to get louder as if testing my vocal range. </p><p>“I have no clue actually! People are saying it’s this choir kid that’s pretty popular but I haven’t seen them so.” Tristan shrugs, finishing his drink and setting it aside with the rest of the empty and left behind drinks. He reaches out for my hand, eyeing the dance floor. But I reject his invitation, taking another drink from the beer. </p><p>“I’m going to finish this and then find my friend so we can leave! It was nice meeting you though, Tristan.” I smile at him, which he grins back. When he leans in I try to pull away as fast as possible but his grip on the side of my neck keeps me in place. Instead of what I expected, I get a small peck on my cheek. </p><p>“It was nice meeting you too! Hope to see you again Isabella!” And with that he disappears amongst the crowd of dancing bodies just like Victoria did before. Speaking of that little devil, I need to find her and quickly. Before she can run off with this host Tristan speaks of and ends up here the entire night. My first location to search is the side rooms. First bathrooms and bedrooms then the main areas. As soon as I begin my search I immediately regret it. The amount of ‘sessions’ I begin to see are just too much.</p><p> I stop looking in the bedrooms and go to the next bathroom. Inside is a girl with her makeup running down her face and crying her eyes out. I whisper ‘sorry’ and close the door behind me. The next room I enter, which seems to be a game room, there is a very familiar looking woman kissing another woman. I realize it’s Victoria and some random girl I’m sure she found attractive, bringing them to the secluded part of the house. I don’t interrupt the two and instead close the door and sit in front of it. They can’t leave the room without me finding out so I don’t lose Victoria this night. Mission complete! </p><p>“You look lost, need a hand?” I glance up at the new voice. The alcohol really begins to kick in and I can barely see this person’s face. Based off their voice I can tell they’re a man. </p><p>“No I’m okay. My friend is in this room and I’m waiting for her to...ya know, finish.” I laugh awkwardly, having a hard time (thank god) imagining that. The man hums loud enough over the music and then stands next to me, slowly sliding down the wall. I watch as he does so, still not being able to focus on anything about him. </p><p>He relaxes and lets out a breath, “guess I’ll stay with you. This party is a lot to handle for my first one, so having someone to just chill with is nice don’t you think?” I nod slowly at his words, smiling in his direction. Now I’m able to focus on his face. He’s cute, and definitely has a charm to him. Or it’s just my intoxicated brain speaking like always. He notices me staring really quickly and laughs softly. His laugh reminds me of a calm beach, beautiful with barely any cracks to break the elegant surface. It’s addicting to listen to.</p><p>“You seem a little out of it, you sure you’re okay?” He places his hand gently on top of my forehead, feeling for heat I’m guessing. Once his hand is off my forehead the frown that creeps across that beautiful face worries me. “You’re a little warm too..you sure about just sitting here waiting for that friend? I can get you a room to rest in.” </p><p>His kindness could literally kill, and it’s currently killing my heart. Is this a crush? What even is this feeling. I’ve never seen this man before and don’t even know his name! The way he makes me feel is different than any other man I’ve spoke to before this. This truly must be my drunk thoughts to believe I, Isabella Vanda, has a crush on a man I just met. </p><p>“No no I’m okay, I just think it’s a little hot in this house with all the people you know? You don’t..have to stay here with me. I’m sure you want to go do something with someone or find—“ as I ramble on I’m stopped when his hand covers my mouth, a smile across his face. Once I stop talking he pulls away while laughing. </p><p>“It’s alright, I’ll stay here with you. No need to worry about me alright? Anyways, what’s your name? I’ve seen you around.” I open my mouth to speak but suddenly the door behind me opens and my head hits the end of someone’s heal. Groaning in pain, I look up to see right up Victoria’s skirt. I move my body away from her and stand suddenly, laughing just as nervous as I have been the entire time talking to this man. </p><p>“Waiting for me I see?” She giggles quietly, closing the door behind her once she joins me and the man outside the room. I nod, then turn to face the man who is right next to me. Atleast, he was right next to me. The spot that was occupied by him is now gone, and he left nothing behind either. </p><p>Victoria notices the strange behavior but doesn’t question it verbally. Instead, she takes my hand, leading us towards the front door. At least she knew what my intentions were by staying at the door...alone. </p><p>She leads us all the way to the car without any distractions stopping her. Surprisingly I’m not stopped by anyone either, which I’m kind of thankful for. I just want to go home now and deal with this pounding headache. </p><p>“You think you can drive darling or should I call an Uber?” I don’t answer until I get into the drivers seat, feeing the starting wheel before giving Victoria a thumbs up. She raises an eyebrow at the action but trusts me, getting in the passenger seat. Luckily her house is not too far from here, making this an easier trip. </p><p>I nearly run into a couple signs on the way there but we survive the ten minute drive. Pulling into the driveway I notice that her parents are home this time, leaving me a bit nervous. Every time she has to remind me that her parents are asleep by 8 pm every night. </p><p>Tonight, they’re not. </p><p>“Victoria Shoda! Where were you?” A feminine voice calls out to us as soon as we enter the house. I freeze in place after taking off my heels but Victoria slowly peaks around the corner to answer her mother. </p><p>“Oh we were just downtown mom, the usual.” Her voice is calm and collected which I look up to a lot. Whenever my father finds out something I did or I don’t answer his messages I freeze in fear and stutter my way through the conversation. </p><p>“Why didn’t you bring Jaden Hmm? She was wondering where you were all night! Don’t make her worry so much, okay?” The conversation ends without Victoria even answering her mother as I hear a door close on the other side of the house. Vic peaks around the corner that I’m still hiding in and smiles. </p><p>“All clear~” I sigh in relief, going out of my hiding spot. I see Jaden sitting on the couch, arms crossed over her chest and glaring at Victoria. It’s a very pitiful look compared to how she glared at me earlier. </p><p>“Oh come on Jade darling~ you can’t stay mad at me forever.” The rest of the conversation becomes inaudible to me as I go into Vic’s room, removing the dress and fixing my hair. I take a makeup removal wipe and quickly get to work with the light layer I have on. </p><p>Glancing over to check if all the makeup is off, I gasp. A little shriek comes from within my lunges, taking my breath away. Having to hold onto the bed frame, and squeeze my eyes shut, I swear to myself that I’m imagining this. That nothing is different. As soon as I open my eyes, looking down at the once faded soul mark along my hip, it confirms my worries. </p><p>My soulmate was at that party.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>